Nobody
by iluvjb4ever123
Summary: A short one-shot about Nick Jonas and Demi Lovato. I own nothing, but the plot. Nemi.


Demi walked over to her window, pushing the heavy glass open. The fresh breeze rolled into her bedroom, allowing a smile to appear on her face. She grabbed her ipod off of her bed and placed the earphones into her ears before taking a seat at her desk. The song began and the beat rolled on as she tapped her fingers methodically against the top of her desktop, the music of her ipod blaring through her eardrums. Her eyes were closed as she listened to each lyric leave the singer's mouth, making her mouth twitch with the urge to sing along with them.

--

Selena looked at the door when she heard the familiar knock tap against the wooden door; she stood up from her seat on the couch and opened the door. "You again?" She rolled her eyes.

"Haha, nice to see you too." Nick replied in a sarcastic tone.

"You know, this could practically be your second home because of how many times to come over." Selena opened the door wider, letting Nick enter.

"Yeah, I know." Nick peered around the room when his eyes flickered up towards the stairs, but he looked back over at Selena, "so, what are you up to?" He tried to make conversation.

"Just go up there already." Selena walked back over to the couch and flopped down into the soft cushions. "She's probably expecting—" she looked over at where Nick was standing 5 seconds ago and noticed that he wasn't there anymore. "Such a lovesick boy…" she shook her head.

--

Nick's feet padded up the staircase softly, trying not to make a sound as he turn and walked towards her room; he saw her door opened a peek and he pushed it gently, cringing and the loud creak. He then, saw that Demi hadn't noticed any of this.

Nick stood behind her and draped his hands over her eyes.

"Oh, my god." Demi gasped, "Selena, this isn't funny.." She put her hands over the person's hands and frowned a little. "Okay, these are so not Selena's hands.."

Nick tried to suppress a chuckle as he leaned in close to her ear and whispered, "Guess who?"

Demi pulled back immediately and pulled her earplugs out of her ear—a little too quickly. She held her ears, "ow."

"You okay, baby?" Nick placed his hands over hers.

"Yeah, that was stupid of me," she laughed at herself. "I thought you had work?" She asked while holding his hands in hers.

"Well, I did.. But then I convinced Joe to let me off early so that I could come and see you again." He smiled.

Demi pouted a little, "Nick..."

"What's wrong?"

"I was going to go surprise you." She pushed him against his chest, "thanks for ruining my surprise." She crossed her arms across her chest and looked up at him with sad eyes.

Nick couldn't help, but let a chuckle leave his lips, knowing that she wasn't really good at displaying her 'sadness' He brought their hands up to his face and left them there. "I'm sowwy." He said in a little kid voice.

"It's okay." Demi uncrossed her arms.

"Can I hug you now?" He asked.

"You can kiss me too." She suggested with a nod.

Nick shook his head and wrapped his arms around her, "I love you." He breathed softly onto her face.

"Lies. Everyone knows that I, Demi love you, Nick more than you love me."

"What?" Nick laughed, "I think that was a lie, Demi. Everyone knows that I LOVE you more. End of argument."

"Psh." She gave Nick a look, trying to keep a straight face.

"Psh yourself." He kissed the corner of her mouth.

Demi broke into a smile, "let's go somewhere."

"Where do you want to go?" He held the love of his life in his arms and shook his head when he saw Demi tap her chin, pretending to think.

"The beach."

"The beach?" He rose his eyebrow a little, "why?"

"Why not?"

"Touché. Isn't that a little far though?"

"Yeah, but I think it'll be worth it." She grinned, "So yeah?"

"Yeah." He lifted her up in his arms and kissed her tenderly, "as long as you're happy, then anything is fine with me."

She squealed as Nick began to twirl her around in his arms, "Nick, stop it." She laughed loudly.

Nick threw her over his shoulders and began walking down the stairs step by step.

"Oh, my god Nick... if you—ahh!" She held onto his shoulder tightly as he walked onto the last step.

"Nick, what are you doing to my sister?" Selena asked as she walked out of the kitchen, chocolate chip cookie in hand.

"I'm kidnapping your sister, bye." He turns toward the front door.

"Whoa, hold up. You can't take my sister!" Selena walked over to him, "she loves me more anyways."

"Ha, right." He set Demi onto her feet. "She loves me more."

Selena stuck her tongue out at him and rolled her eyes, "where you guys going?"

"Beach, you down?"

"Eh… I would want to if there was more people. All you two would be doing is… 'Demi, your eyes are as soft as the ocean." She imitates Nick and makes kissy faces before cracking up.

"I do not sound like that!" He snarled.

Demi giggled a little and pulled on his hand, "we'll be home in a few hours."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't get lost, you lovebirds." Selena cooed.

--

She wraps her cardigan tighter around her body before crossing her arms over her chest, "it's windier than I thought it would be." She slides off her flip flops, her toes wiggling in the soft, grainy sand.

"You cold?" He drapes an arm around her waist as they continue to walk across the sand.

"Not anymore." She leans her head onto his shoulder while wrapping her arm around his torso as well.

After a few minutes of walking, they stood by the shoreline; the water splashing against their ankles gently as the wind continued blowing Demi's hair into her face repeatedly, but none of them seemed to have noticed that. The only thing they noticed was the person that was standing right in front of them.

Nick pushed her hair behind her ear, "what are you thinking about in that little head of yours?"

She shook her head a little, flickering out of the daze that she was in. "I was just remembering some stuff."

"Like?"

"Like… our first date. I remember how cheesy and nervous you were."

"Oh God… don't remind me." Nick hid his head in her hair.

Demi laughed and leaned back to look at his face, "but I loved that date and I'm never going to forget it."

"I won't either, but you know why."

Demi shook her head, "we've had some pretty weird dates…"

"Remember that one time where you were over at my house and out of nowhere, you told me to sit down and put 'Nobody' by the Wonder Girls on? Now, that date… I will never forget." He chuckles a little.

"Oh, my god… Nick, do you have your ipod?" Her eyes gleamed a little.

"Yeah, why?" He let go of her and reached into his coat pocket, pulling out a classic ipod nano.

"Give me." She held out her hands.

"Wait, I don't get what's happening…" He handed her his ipod as he stared blankly at her.

Demi stuck the earphones into her ears and scrolled down until she found the song that she was looking for, "ha! You did download it, liar." She smiled up at him.

Nick blushed a little, "well, I… it was catchy."

Demi shook her head a little, "I think I remember the dance still!"

"Oh God, Demi… no." Nick said playfully.

"Hey! I thought you liked the dance, bub." Demi said, pushing his shoulder a little before turning the volume up; she stuck his ipod into her jeans pocket and stepped back away from Nick. She put her index out, wiggling it a little and began singing. "I want nobody, nobody, but you!" She continued to do the little dance, clapping at the required times. She laughed throughout the whole dance, making Nick's smile widen as well.

Nick wrapped his arms around her giggling state, whispering, "You're so weird, but that's why I love you," into her ear.

Demi smiled from ear to ear, wrapping her arms around his neck before placing a passionate kiss upon his lips, "I love you too." She whispered against his lips, "Because I want nobody, nobody but you…"


End file.
